Silver St. Cloud
Silver St. Cloud was the fiancé of Bruce Wayne. Also coming from money herself, she was a member of Gotham's elite. During her engagement to Bruce, she would be murdered by Onomatopoeia. Background 1973 - 1997 Born into the wealthy St. Cloud family, Silver was surrounded by money, power & prestige. After attending Kane Elementary, Silver went on to attend school Geneva then Switzerland but regularly visited Gotham. After high school, Silver decided to attend Gotham University to be closer to her family. Majoring in communications & sociology, Silver hoped to become an events planner with her own business. It wasn't a difficult dream if you think about all of the parties, celebrations, galas, etc. that happen in a week in Gotham. 1997 - 1999 As a member of Gotham's elite, it was just a matter of time before her & Bruce Wayne were formerly introduced. He had just returned to Gotham after studying abroad for almost the last five years. Seeing him at his own welcome home party, Silver took it upon herself to strike a conversation with the young billionaire. She quickly took a liking to Bruce, fascinated with him as a person. After a picture was taken of them together at the party, the media ran with it & began calling them Gotham's newest elite couple. Though suspicious of his mysterious & random disappearances, Silver let it go as she was happy. But happiness wouldn't last for long as Silver was kidnapped by some mercenaries looking for a pay day. Luckily, Silver was saved by none other than Batman. After the police detectives got her statement, she returned to Wayne Manor with Bruce telling her their relationship was over as he could not bear putting her life in danger. Silver said she knew exactly what she got herself into as they were dating. As they continued arguing, Silver revealed that she knew exactly who Bruce was.. Batman. He denied but she had all the information to back it up & hounded him until he admitted it. Even though she knew the truth, he still insisted they break up but Silver's stubbornness wouldn't allow it. While Bruce hates losing an argument, it was one he was happy he lost as he truly came to love Silver. The two were not only a powerful couple but a generous & charitable one. Silver regularly planned events to donate to causes in need & Bruce would always be there to give a huge charitable donation. She also was the one who helped him with his adoption of Dick by writing a glowing recommendation that still brings a smile to Bruce's face. Though not an official member, Silver became a big help of the Dynamic Duo. After dating for two years, Bruce would propose on Valentine's Day while on vacation in Bora Bora. After some trials & errors with other women, Bruce felt this was it. Even though she objected, he began talking about taking a step back as Batman. As Silver planned their wedding, Bruce was still busy as CEO of Wayne Enterprises during the day & crimefighting as Batman at night. Just three months into their engagement, Silver was kidnapped again but not by random mercenaries this time. Like clockwork, Batman arrived & recognized the culprit as one of Bruce's business associates. He asked what his demands were but he said nothing more than "sssssslit" as he sliced her throat. Recognizing him as Onomatopoeia, Batman nearly crippled him before making his way to hear Silver's last words... "I love you Bruce." Silver's death would greatly affect Bruce, leading him to being depressed for months & not leaving the house. He eventually got himself together after Alfred Pennyworth told him that Silver would want him find happiness. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships * Bruce Wayne: Bruce began dating Silver in 1997 after meeting her at his welcome home party. The billionaire playboy philanthropist & the beautiful socialite. As he was guilt ridden over Talia, it took persuasion from Alfred for them to date. But once they began dating, he quickly fell for her. After he witnessed the Grayson's fall to their deaths, Silver helped Bruce adopt Dick. After dating for almost two years, Bruce proposed. Three months later, in the midst of their wedding planning, Silver was killed by Onomatopoeia. Powers & Abilities * Investigation * Wealth Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Silver equally split her time between her family estate & the Wayne Manor but was mostly with Bruce unless he was out at Batman. But even then, he liked seeing her there when he came home. * Bruce still has the recommendation letter that Silver wrote about him for Dick's adoption. Notes * She was also killed off by Onomatopoeia in the comics while engaged to Bruce. Category:Characters Category:Wealth Category:Deceased Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests